


Bloody Bastard

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teslen Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: After Helen is shot, Nikola has only one option to save her. After all, what could go wrong?





	Bloody Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen appreciation week - day 2. Writing prompt: Blood.

Life was miserable sometimes. No, scratch that. Life could be downright cruel in the end. He had fantasized about her blood in the past, of course- not that he could help it that much, him being a vampire and all, but it was never like this.

He was holding her in his arms as she took her last breaths, blood dripping heavily from the gunshot in her abdomen. His fingers were drenched in her blood, he noticed as he placed her down gently.

“Stay with me, Helen,” he pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Not an option, I’m afraid,” she said, trying to laugh, but a coughing fit came over her, causing her body to shudder.

“You know I have to take the bullet out, right?”

“Yes,” she said with a sigh. “I’m not in the mood to have your fingers inside me, but-“

“Does that imply you sometimes are in the mood for that?”

“Nikola do you think this is really the time to- God damn it, you bastard!” she screamed out in pain as the bullet got out of her. She threw him an angry look, causing him to smile sheepishly.

“Sorry about that. But you said no fingers and I needed you to be distracted so-“ he said as he rolled the bullet in the palm of his hand a little before throwing it to the ground.

“Good news is it seems in one place,” he remarked. “So if we’re lucky you don’t have any splinters left inside you.”

“Not that it would do me too much good in this moment,” Helen sighed. “Listen, we don’t have much time. I want you to take control of the Sanctuary. Will won’t like this but tell him this was my last wish.”

“No. We’re not doing this, Helen. You’re not dying on me.”

“Come on, Nikola, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I’m not exactly immortal and my job sucks sometimes and-“

“I was hoping for later, actually. Much, much later, like thousands of years later.” he said, causing her to smile. She raised her hand, flinching in pain as she did so, and cupped his face with it.

“That would have been nice,” she confessed. “And reckless and I would have probably shot you a few times-“

“You know I don’t mind,” he said as he took her hand in his own and kissed it. “You are allowed to have more than one death wish, you know.”

“Don’t fire Will.”

“Seriously?”

“The Sanctuary needs somebody immortal to lead it, but it also needs someone more human at the helm. Just to keep you grounded. Nikola?” she asked, but he didn’t answer. He looked like he was lost in thought, a strange look upon his face.

“You are right,” he said after a while. “The Sanctuary does need someone immortal to lead it. And I mean fully immortal. My ancestors would probably roll in their graves because of this, but-“

“A vampire leading an organization designed to protect humans and Abnormals alike, not to mention it’s set in Praxis.” Helen laughed. “Yes, I can see why that would be a problem for them,” she said weakly, a smile on her lips. She could feel her eyes closing, but didn’t do anything to stop them. Maybe it was better this way, she thought. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and as long as she knew the Sanctuary was in good hands, she could die in peace. So she allowed herself to drift off in his arms.

“Helen?” he asked, but she gave him no answer. No. This wasn’t happening, he thought as he rummaged through her bag, searching for a syringe. They didn’t have any other option, and he prayed to God that she would understand why he had done this. There was the risk of her never talking to him again, of course, and again would have literally meant for all eternity in their case if this worked, but he couldn’t lose her. Not like this. So he didn’t feel guilty when he let the needle pierce her skin, his finger never leaving the syringe until it was empty.

Still, her body didn’t move, and a terrifying thought crept to his mind. What if he wasn’t enough, what if this only worked with pure vampire blood? He placed his hands on her chest, sending a jolt of electricity through her body, but it did nothing to her. She was still lying motionless on the floor and he knelt beside her, all hope gone from him.

He closed the distance between them, tears streaming down his cheek as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, as if to say goodbye. He wished for nothing more than to die right there, but he couldn’t do that. She had died wishing he would take care of her Sanctuary, and this was what he was going to do. Even if any day he lived without her was going to break his heart, even if he would be forced to live in the one place that would remind him most of her, even if- His thoughts were interrupted by her lips moving against his. His brain froze as she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with a hunger he had no idea she was capable of. She sucked on his tongue, causing him to moan in her mouth as she let her teeth sink into his lower lip. It was then when she let him go, as if his mere touch burned her.

“I’m sorry for that,” she said in a small voice, not exactly sounding like she believed what she was saying. “I don’t know what got into me.”

“I did,” Nikola said with a grin, causing her to roll her eyes. “Very funny,” she muttered, even if she couldn’t help but thinking he was right in a way. She had no idea what was happening to her, but it was causing her to feel intoxicated with his presence. He smelled delicious and the way his tongue had swirled around in her mouth, caressing hers-

“Are you alright?” he asked, a little spark twinkling in his eyes. He watched her as she took a look at her now healed wound and realization dawned upon her.

“Yeah, I kinda fucked up your diet for the rest of your life, if this is what you’re thinking,” he said with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Helen, but I couldn’t afford to lose you and I didn’t have any better ideas, so-“

“So this is why I’m feeling hungry,” she said on a tone he couldn’t exactly figure out.

“Which kind of hunger are we talking about here?” he asked, but she didn’t answer. It was hard to decide, if she was to be honest. She wanted his blood, that was for sure, but there was also a small voice in the back of her head that told her it would be a good idea to rip his clothes apart. Not that that voice hadn’t existed before, but it was louder now. Almost deafening, if she was completely honest.

“Is it like this all the time?” she asked. “The hunger?”

“The blood part, yes. As for the rest, well. You do have heightened senses, so whatever you found attractive in me before this is probably going to be a lot harder to resist.”

“I didn’t say I was hungry for anything else but blood, Nikola.”

“You didn’t have to,” he said with a smirk as he closed the distance between them. “I lived over a century like this, Helen,” he whispered against her lips, causing her to gulp. “I know what it’s like to want somebody so bad you can barely focus at times, to dream about how you’d kiss them. How every single one of their touch would make you combust on the inside, how their taste would melt on your lips-“

“I get the picture,” she cut him off and he shrugged, taking a few steps back. “How do we get out of here?” she asked, causing him to pout.

“Do we really have to? I took care of the ones that were following us after they shot you, you know. We’re completely alone here. Plus, you may need to rest a bit, allow your body to get used to everything.”

“I’m hungry and as far as I’m concerned now you’re the only edible thing around here, Nikola,” she pointed out in an annoyed tone, but it didn’t seem to faze him that much.

“Really?” he asked as he sat down. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. “How… unfortunate,” he grinned as he turned his head, exposing his neck to her.

“Keep doing that and I can’t guarantee you’re getting out of this cave in one piece,” she warned him, but he didn’t seem too impressed by that.

“I heal,” he said on a low tone as he closed the distance between them. “More to the point, so do you now, so…” He let the sentence hanging, expecting her to roll her eyes at that. Instead, she stared at him for a moment and then sat down, propping her back against the wall. Then, she gestured him to sit next to her, a mischievous glint in her eyes.


End file.
